The invention relates to a display device comprising a first substrate which is provided with a conductor pattern for connecting pixels in an electrically conducting manner. A conductor pattern may be understood to mean both a pattern of exclusively column and row conductors and a more extensive pattern in which drive ICs are incorporated.
Such display devices, notably liquid crystal display devices, are very generally used in, for example, measuring equipment but also in, for example, portable telephones. Moreover, electroluminescent display devices based on (organic) LEDs find an increasingly wider application.
With the on-going miniaturization of electronics, it is possible, on the one hand, to realize more standard drive electronics on the substrate. On the other hand, the need for offering customer-oriented solutions, realizing, for example extra functions, increases simultaneously. Parts of the conductor pattern on the first substrate then become so long that, due to their length, they have a too high resistance. The voltage loss caused thereby leads to too low drive voltages at the area of the pixels, which is at the expense of the correct adjustment of the grey scale or may even lead to non-excitation of the pixel.